


Even angels can't fly sometimes

by m00n_and_stxrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Self-Doubt, he thinks about leaving Seventeen, i wrote his at 2am when i couldn't sleep so..., my poor boy, the rest of the vocal unit is mentioned, this is sad i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_and_stxrs/pseuds/m00n_and_stxrs
Summary: Sometimes everthing is too much. Even for Yoon Jeonghan.





	Even angels can't fly sometimes

Breathing. That's what really mattered right now. It always calmed him down, reminded him he was still alive and not dying. Even though he felt like it deep inside.

Everything inside of him was falling apart and he couldn't stop it. And he doubted that any of the boys watching a movie in the living room had a clue. How should they? When he was feeling down and the doubts ate him alive he either left the building for a walk or said he was tired and curled up in his bed like right now.

He pulled his knees closer to his body, curling up as much as possible, guarding himself from the world. He was so grateful that no one cared about looking after him right now and they accepted that he wanted to be alone.

The dorm hardly offered possibilities to be alone and that's what made it even harder. Because sometimes it was just too much. Then he had to get out of here. Out of the dorm, away from everyone that was better than him in so many ways. He knew that he wasn't the bwst singer. A pretty good one, sure. But he couldn't compete with the other vocal team members. Their main vocals with flawless voices that were adored by everyone. Jihoon, who shined through his composing skills and Jisoo's gentleman skills and the fact that he spoke English fluently throwing the spotlight on him.

And what did Jeonghan have? The looks. Sure. But since he cut his hair there were always comments, mean comments. Telling him he looked better before, telling him he lost his special charm. There were also nice ones, praising his new looks and his voice, but he couldn't believe them. Not fully at least.

Maybe he should just quit. Maybe he should just let them shine without him. But.. they would miss him… right? Maybe.. but maybe they would be glad not having to drag him along any further.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't leave them. They were his family after all. He was one of the oldest members and he needed to take care of the youngers… even if that meant neglecting his own problems.

With all the little power he had left he got himself into a sitting position and finally got up. A short look into the mirror helped him putting on a smile that hid all his problems, his fear and doubts before he left his safe bedroom and walked into the living room, joining the others in front of the tv.

Maybe one day he would tell them.. but not today..

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.. thanks for reading? I apologize for any mistakes. It was super late when I wrote this but I wanted to share it anyway. ♡


End file.
